Kau Gadisku
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: Dari banyaknya penderitaan, pasti akan ada satu kebahagiaan. Seperti Retasu, di sekitarnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, tapi di antara rasa menyakitkan itu, ada satu kebahagiaan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat Retasu bahagia. R n R ?


**Re-publish**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Tokyo Mew-Mew © ****Mia Ikumi - Reiko Yoshida**

**Kau Gadisku © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : T (Remaja)**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha – Retasu Midorikawa**

**Genre : Romance**

**CROSSOVER**

***KAU GADISKU***

"Retasu… sudah siap, Nak?"

"Aku sudah siap!"

"Ayo berangkat!"

"Ya, Ayah!"

Seorang gadis dengan kaca mata besar yang menghiasi wajahnya, rambut hijau tua sebahu dan di bagian belakang rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang itu di kepang dua. Gadis yang bernama Retasu Midorikawa itu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan ayahnya.

Saat Retasu keluar dari dalam rumahnya, Retasu melihat tetangganya yang juga satu sekolah dan sekelas dengannya itu baru keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan, wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih, dan dia adalah seorang cowok yang sangat dingin dan idola nomor satu di sekolahnya. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Walau mereka bertetangga dan juga sekelas, mereka tidak pernah saling sapa, seperti tidak kenal.

Retasu melihat kalau Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah menaiki motor _sport_ berwarna biru tua kesayangannya. Lalu suara deruman gas motor yang terdengar sangat berisik, dengan cepat Uchiha Sasuke itu melajukan motornya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ayo Retasu, kita berangkat!" seru ayah Retasu.

Retasu menaiki mobil ayahnya, dan dia pun diantar ke sekolah oleh ayahnya.

Sampai di sekolahnya, Retasu berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya yang ada di kelas 2.2. Sampai di kelasnya, Retasu menatap teman-temannya yang tidak ada satu orang pun yang melirik padanya. Sebenarnya hati Retasu sangat sakit, tapi… karena sudah terbiasa, Retasu pun dengan senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya yang berada di paling depan dekat dengan jendela. Tidak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi. Retasu tidak begitu suka menunggu jam masuk, karena bila bel sudah berbunyi, Retasu akan fokus untuk belajar. Ya, teman-temannya tidak begitu suka dengan Retasu yang bisa di bilang seorang kutu buku.

Awal masuk ke SMA ini, tadinya Retasu mempunyai teman, tapi… setelah mengetahui kalau Retasu ini seorang yang kutu buku, Retasu ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya. Sakit sekali bila kita ditinggalkan oleh teman. Retasu selalu seorang diri, daripada dia memikirkan karena tidak mempunyai teman yang hanya akan membuat dirinya ini sedih, lebih baik Retasu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan membaca buku. Retasu pun suka menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bila guru jaganya sedang tidak masuk.

Seorang guru cantik berambut hitam sebahu dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna merah memasuki kelas Retasu. Kurenai sensei (sensei adalah sebutan untuk seorang guru), begitu murid-murid memanggilnya. Kurenai mengajar pelajaran bahasa, dan kegiatan belajar-mengajar pun sudah dimulai. Tidak terasa waktu sudah berjalan sangat cepat, bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi.

Retasu memilih berdiam diri di kelasnya sambil memakan bento buatannya sendiri. Di kelas Retasu terlihat murid laki-laki berisik sekali, mereka ternyata sedang bercanda-canda, ada yang berpura-pura berantem dan masih banyak kekonyolan yang lainnya. Sebenarnya Retasu suka melihat teman-temannya yang saling bercanda, mengobrol, tertawa, ingin sekali Retasu ikut gabung bersama mereka, mengingat Retasu tidak disukai maka Retasu selalu berpikir untuk cepat-cepat bel masuk berbunyi.

BRUUKK!

TRAAKK!

Retasu menatap kotak bentonya yang kini sudah terlempar jatuh dan isi dari kotak bentonya sudah berserakan di lantai kelas dan mejanya. Terlihat sebuah tas sekolah yang tidak jauh dari kotak bekal Retasu.

"Hayo! Kau yang melemparnya!"

"Kau yang tidak bisa menangkapnya!"

Retasu mendengar bisikan-bisikan di belakangnya yang saling menyalahkan itu. Retasu tidak akan marah kalau saja mereka meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi… mereka hanya saling menyalahkan dan tidak meminta maaf kepadanya. Dengan senyum kecil Retasu membereskan isi dari bentonya yang berserakan di lantai dan di mejanya. Retasu memungut kotak bekalnya dan isi bentonya dia masukkan ke dalam kotak bekalnya.

Sepasang mata onyx menatap apa yang telah terjadi, dengan perlahan pemilik mata onyx yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, yang bertetangga dengan Retasu, bangun dari duduknya yang berada di paling pojok kelas. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Retasu yang sedang membersihkan isi bentonya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Maafkan mereka, mereka tidak sengaja saat bercanda tadi." ucap Sasuke datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Retasu terkejut Sasuke menghampirinya dan meminta memaafkan mereka. Retasu tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti ini. Cuma, setidaknya mereka mempunyai kesadaran sendiri untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Retasu tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu mereka memang tidak sengaja. Ini… tas mereka." Retasu mengambil sebuah tas yang tadi mengenai kotak bekalnya hingga terlempar. Retasu memberikan tas itu pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya.

Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, Retasu keluar dari kelas untuk pergi ke toilet mencuci tangannya yang kotor. Saat Retasu keluar dari kelas, kelas menjadi ribut. Sasuke melemparkan tas itu kepada temannya yang melemparkan tadi. Dan Sasuke pun keluar dari kelas, setelah dua orang yang bikin ribut itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke.

Retasu selesai mencuci tangannya di toilet dan segera kembali ke kelasnya. Kelas menjadi sepi saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Karena Retasu merasa dirinya ini sebagai pengganggu, Retasu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas dan menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

Hanya perpustakaan sekolah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk Retasu. Retasu mencari-cari buku apa yang akan di bacanya. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Retasu mengambil sebuah buku bergambar pemandangan, buku yang berisi foto-foto pemandangan yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dengan perasaan senang dan senyum kecil yang mengukir di bibirnya, Retasu duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk membaca buku. Retasu membuka-buka lembar demi lembar buku itu dan melihat foto-foto pemandangan yang ada di sana. Senyum senang terukir di bibir Retasu melihat-lihat foto-foto di buku itu. Tanpa Retasu ketahui, kalau sejak Retasu masuk ke perpustakaan ini ada sepasang mata onyx yang selalu menatapnya.

Sepertinya hari akan turun hujan, saat bel pulang berbunyi, para murid banyak yang menggerutu kesal karena hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Retasu tidak di jemput oleh ayahnya, karena ayahnya hanya bisa mengantarnya pergi ke sekolah sekalian berangkat ke kantor.

"Hujan…" gumam Retasu pelan menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di luar sana. Sepasang onyx memperhatikan Retasu yang menatap keluar dari jendela kelas. Sebagian murid di kelas Retasu sudah ada yang pulang, karena mereka di jemput oleh supirnya atau orangtuanya. Lama Retasu menunggu hujan reda, Retasu beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Ternyata masih ada sekitar 3 orang yang ada di kelas Retasu.

Retasu berdiri di aula depan sekolahnya, menatap hujan yang sudah terlihat akan reda. Retasu berpikir, apakah dia akan menerobos hujan dan pulang, atau menunggu hujan berhenti? Sepertinya kalau menunggu hujan berhenti bisa sampai malam hari, terlihat dari awan hitam yang menyeliputi kota ini. Dengan keyakinan penuh, sepertinya Retasu memilih untuk menerobos hujan saja. Beberapa murid juga ada yang melakukan hal yang sama. Retasu menarik napas dulu, dan dia sudah siap untuk hujan-hujanan sekarang. Dengan perlahan Retasu berlari menembus hujan dan keluar dari sekolah.

Sepasang mata onyx yang melihat Retasu menembus hujan hanya bergumam 'bodoh' dan ia pun berjalan menuju parkiran motor di sekolah ini.

Sasuke Uchiha menaiki motor _sport_nya yang berwarna biru tua itu dan segera melajukan motornya keluar dari sekolah. Saat keluar dari sekolah, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok gadis berambut hijau yang di kepang dua itu. Setelah melihat sosok yang dicarinya tidak begitu jauh, Sasuke segera menjalankan motornya menuju gadis itu.

Retasu berlari dengan sangat pelan, karena dia ini tipe gadis yang sangat ceroboh. Dari kejauhan Retasu bisa mendengar ada suara motor yang sedang melaju dari arah belakangnya. Retasu melihat sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna biru itu memberinya sebuah klakson. Retasu berhenti berlari dan motor itu pun berhenti melaju.

Sasuke membuka helmnya dan menatap Retasu yang sudah basah semua. Retasu menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"A-ada apa, ya?" tanya Retasu gugup.

"Hn, ayo naik." ucap Sasuke dingin dan datar.

"Eh? Na-naik?" tanya Retasu tidak mengerti. Naik apa? Pikir Retasu lamban, padahal otaknya ini pintar.

"Ayo naik, lebih cepat kalau naik motor, kan?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan dingin itu.

Retasu mengerti, Sasuke ingin dirinya naik motornya agar cepat sampai ke rumah.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Retasu masih ragu.

"Ayo cepat! Sepertinya hujan akan turun deras lagi." kata Sasuke.

Retasu pun akhirnya naik ke motor Sasuke, dengan gugup Retasu berpegangan pada jaket Sasuke.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Sasuke memindahkan pegangan tangan Retasu menjadi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau akan mengebut?" tanya Retasu yang sudah terlihat takut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Retasu, Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mulai menggas motornya dan motornya kini melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan kencang. Bisa Sasuke rasakan kalau Retasu memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai senang.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di rumah mereka. Sasuke memberhentikan motornya di depan rumah Retasu. Retasu turun dari motor Sasuke dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke walau saat di jalan tadi Retasu sangat ketakutan dengan cara Sasuke melajukan motornya dengan kencang. Sasuke hanya berguman 'Hn,' saja lalu menuju rumahnya yang ada di sebrang rumah Retasu, jadinya rumah mereka ini berhadapan, hanya di pisahkan oleh sebuah jalan saja.

"Aku pulang…" ucap Retasu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang. Cepat mandi sana, nanti kau bisa masuk angin." kata ibu Retasu.

"Ya." Retasu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan setelah menaruh tas sekolahnya, Retasu segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Retasu!" panggil ibu Retasu dari luar kamar Retasu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Retasu sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ibu lupa memberitahukanmu, malam ini, kita diundang untuk makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha." kata ibu Retasu.

"Makan malam? Di rumah Tante Mikoto?" tanya Retasu.

"Ya, hari ini katanya Kakek Madara berulang tahun." kata ibu Retasu.

"Kakek Madara ulang tahun? Wah… aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kakek Madara." seru Retasu senang.

"Bukan hanya kita saja yang diundang, tetangga yang lainnya juga diundang." kata ibu Retasu lagi.

"Pasti ramai! Jam berapa, Bu?" tanya Retasu.

"Jam tujuh, setengah jam lagi. Jam tujuh, kau harus sudah siap, ya!" seru ibu Retasu lalu pergi meninggalkan Retasu.

Kakeknya Sasuke berulang tahun malam ini, tapi tadi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku? Ya sudahlah…

Retasu mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih selutut, walau ia mengenakan kaca mata besar, tidak menutupi kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh Retasu. Penampilan Retasu malam ini terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

Mereka sekeluarga segera menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha, terlihat kalau para tetangganya juga sudah ada yang datang disana. Mereka di sambut oleh ibunya Sasuke dan kakeknya Sasuke. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kakek Madara.

"Waahh… Retasu sudah besar, ya! Kau semakin cantik saja!" seru Kakek Madara pada Retasu.

"Kakek bisa saja. Aku tidak cantik, kok." kata Retasu malu dipuji cantik oleh Kakek Madara.

"Kau masih saja pemalu, ya… hahahaha…" Kakek Madara kini tertawa dengan sangat lantang. Membuat yang lain pun ikut tertawa, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Sasuke duduk di tempat paling pojok di ruangan acara ulang tahun kakeknya ini.

Acara pesta ulang tahun berlangsung dengan baik. Setelah acara potong kue, para undangan di persilahkan untuk mencicipi hidangan yang sudah di sediakan. Retasu hanya mengambil makan kecil dan segelas jus saja.

Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke menghampiri Retasu.

"Retasu, kalau kau bosan dengan acara orang dewasa ini, kau ke kamar Sasuke saja di sana." Mikoto menunjuk pada sebuah kamar yang berada di dekat tangga yang menuju lantai 2.

"Eh… aku tidak bosan, kok!" kata Retasu gugup. Masa dia di suruh ke kamarnya Sasuke?

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo cepat kesana, Sasuke tidak akan marah, kok!" seru ibunya Sasuke senang.

"A-aku tidak mau, ah. Tante," kata Retasu gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo cepat kesana!" perintah ibunya Sasuke maksa.

Mau gak mau sepertinya Retasu harus mau. Ibunya Sasuke memaksanya. Dengan perlahan Retasu berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Retasu menoleh ke belakang, ibunya Sasuke masih menatapnya, dan dia tersenyum senang mengawasi Retasu yang berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Retasu menoleh pada ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto memberi kode kepada Retasu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Aduhh… bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku di paksa, sih?" gumam Retasu gugup. Jantungnya kini sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Retasu dengan gugup mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke pelan.

"Tok.. tok…"

"Hiiyyaaa… sudah di ketuk!" inner Retasu panik.

Tidak lama pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan Sasuke Uchiha yang terlihat bingung menatap Retasu yang ada di depan kamarnya. Rasanya Retasu sudah mau menangis karena di paksa untuk ke kamar Sasuke. Lagipula untuk apa dia ke kamar Sasuke?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Retasu benar-benar ingin menangis karena saking gugupnya dan tidak tahu mau bilang apa? Air mata sudah membendung di kedua matanya. Ya, Retasu memang anak yang mudah menangis atau bisa di bilang cengeng. Sasuke semakin heran menatap Retasu yang hanya terdiam, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Retasu yang terlihat gugup dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah ruang pesta. Sasuke memperhatikan pandangan Retasu dan dia melihat kalau ibunya itu sedang memberikan Retasu kode untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Haahh…" Sasuke hanya menghela napas saja, ternyata Retasu di suruh oleh ibunya. Ibunya benar-benar kurang kerjaan menyuruh Retasu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

Retasu menatap Sasuke yang bertanya kalau dia ingin masuk? Sasuke melihat kalau kedua mata Retasu sudah terbendung air mata. Retasu terlihat sangat gugup dan takut.

"Jangan takut, Ibuku yang memaksamu untuk kemari, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Retasu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke menarik tangan Retasu dan membawa Retasu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ibunya Sasuke yang melihat pun, hanya bersorak senang, membuat yang lain melihatnya terheran-heran.

"Kita akan jadi besan!" seru ibunya Sasuke pada ibunya Retasu. Ibunya Retasu tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksud dari ucapan ibunya Sasuke itu.

"Hiks…" Retasu kini duduk di ranjang kasur milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Jangan menangis. Aku kan tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padamu." kata Sasuke yang sedikit risih dengan suara isak tangis Retasu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi… hiks… air mataku keluar sendiri…" ucap Retasu masih terisak.

Mendengar kata-kata Retasu, Sasuke memutar bangkunya jadi menghadap Retasu. Di tatapnya Retasu yang sedang menghapus air matanya itu.

"Kau ini aneh sekali…" gumam Sasuke.

Retasu menatap Sasuke yang bilang kalau dirinya ini aneh. "Aku memang aneh." ucap Retasu.

"Haahh…" Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napasnya pelan. Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menuju Retasu. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Retasu yang menghindar saat dirinya duduk di samping Retasu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu saja padamu." kata Sasuke tenang.

Retasu menatap Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke memang bukan orang jahat, juga bukan orang brengsek.

"A-apa?" tanya Retasu gugup.

"Kau ini gadis yang kutu buku, tidak menarik, cantik juga tidak. Lemah, ceroboh, penakut, cengeng dan mungkin kejelekanmu masih banyak lagi." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Retasu bagaikan di serbu oleh ribuan panah yang menancap di jantungnya.

Retasu hanya menundukkan wajahnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Semuanya memang benar. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar kekurangan diri sendiri dari orang yang sangat kita sukai. Ya, Retasu menyukai Sasuke Uchiha sejak lama.

"Tapi… aku yang tampan seperti ini kenapa bisa menyukai gadis dengan tipe seperti itu, ya?" kata Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Retasu tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya. Sasuke menyukai dirinya?

"Uchiha-san…" gumam Retasu pelan.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu Retasu…" ucap Sasuke menatap Retasu dengan lembut.

"Tapi… aku ini tidak disukai oleh teman-teman, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Retasu.

"Aku sendir juga tidak tahu. Aku tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikan dirimu, selalu menatapmu, dan mencemaskan keadaanmu walau aku tidak menampakkannya. Aku ingin menjagamu, bersamamu, disisimu, dan menemanimu selalu." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Retasu menangis lagi mendengarnya. Apakah saat ini dia senang bermimpi? Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Retasu dengan lembut.

Retasu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti apa maksud Retasu.

"Ka-kau... serius?" tanya Retasu menatap onyx di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan perasaanku? Aku serius!" ucap Sasuke serius.

"Hm, aku percaya... Hanya saja... kita tidak pernah saling mengobrol, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Retasu masih sedikit ragu.

"Bisa saja! Kau juga menyukaiku, kan?" Sasuke menyeringai pada Retasu, membuat Retasu gugup dan panik ditatap seperti itu.

"Eh... A-aku, a-aku..." ucap Retasu gugup, bingung mau menjawab apa?

"Benar, kan?" goda Sasuke.

"Huuwaaa... kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Retasu menangis histeris karena malu.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa malah tambah kencang menangisnya?" Sasuke jadi bingung melihat Retasu yang menangis seperti itu.

Retasu masih menangis, dia menangis karena masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke menyukainya, dan dia pun menyukai Sasuke, tapi Retasu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sasuke melihat Retasu yang masih menangis, menatap Retasu dengan lembut. Sasuke tahu Retasu adalah gadis yang pemalu, Sasuke memeluk Retasu, dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Retasu terkejut dan hanya bisa diam dibawa ke dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Hei, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Retasu sangat malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus jujur? Tapi... Sasuke adalah idola nomor satu di sekolah, sedangkan aku adalah gadis biasa yang tidak disukai oleh teman-teman." batin Retasu.

"K-kau be-benar-benar serius?" tanya Retasu lagi.

"Ya, aku serius, sungguh."

"A-aku… aku… aku juga menyukaimu…" ucap Retasu akhirnya. "Aku menyukaimu… tapi, apakah aku pantas untukmu?" tanya Retasu lirih masih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau adalah gadis terbaik untuk diriku. Hanya dirimu." ucap Sasuke.

"Ini seperti mimpi…" gumam Retasu pelan.

"Dan sayangnya kau tidak bermimpi," kata Sasuke.

Sepertinya harapan Mikoto yang ingin menjodohkan anaknya dengan Retasu, berjalan sukses. Kalau saja Mikoto tidak menyuruh Retasu untuk datang ke kamar Sasuke, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bisa seperti ini. Mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

"Sepertinya… kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Ibuku…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Retasu,"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Retasu, menatap wajah Retasu yang sudah memerah. Retasu dengan malu-malu menatap Sasuke sebentar, lalu menundukkan kembali wajahnya karena malu.

"Hei,"

Sasuke dengan perlahan menyentuh dagu Retasu dan mengangkatnya agar Retasu menatap dirinya. Retasu dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca sangat gugup, karena wajah Sasuke berada di depan wajahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Boleh aku meminta tanda kita jadian?" Sasuke menyeringai pada Retasu.

Aih~ melihat seringaian Sasuke yang seperti ini sangat membuat Retasu berdebar-debar.

"Ha-hadiah apa?" tanya Retasu tidak mengerti.

"Ini,"

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Retasu dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajah Retasu sudah mengeluarkan asap karena saking panasnya sekarang wajahnya.

BRUKK

"Ah,"

Retasu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya pada Sasuke. Sebelum bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Retasu, Retasu refleks mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat. Dan hasilnya, Sasuke terdorong hingga dia jatuh berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ck, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan Retasu yang mendorongnya.

"K-kau mau menciumku? AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Retasu berteriak pada Sasuke, setelah itu dia langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar Sasuke dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya.

"Hahaha… dia terlalu polos,"

Sasuke tertawa melihat Retasu yang berlari ketakutan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sepertinya… aku harus usaha keras," Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

**T_N**

Esok paginya, Retasu keluar dari dalam rumah dan menuju mobil ayahnya yang akan mengantar dia pergi ke sekolah.

"Retasu, ayo cepat masuk!"

"Iya, Ayah, tunggu sebentar!"

Saat ingin membuka pintu mobil ayahnya, Retasu mendengar suara klakson motor dari rumah yang ada di depan rumahnya itu. Retasu menoleh dan dia melihat Sasuke yang sudah siap akan menjalankan motor _sport_nya. Sasuke membuka helmnya dan menatap Retasu. Mereka berdua kini saling menatap. Sasuke menyeringai pada Retasu, membuat Retasu sontak memerah wajahnya.

"Pagi-pagi aku sudah melihat seringainya Sasuke, ini pertanda baik, atau pertanda buruk?" gumam Retasu dalam hati.

Retasu melihat Sasuke yang menunjuk Retasu, lalu Sasuke menunjuk pada jok belakang motornya. Mungkin Sasuke ingin Retasu naik motornya ke sekolah? Atau bisa dibilang berangkat bersama?

Wajah Retasu semakin memerah, dengan gugup Retasu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil ayahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya ayah Retasu yang melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlihat gugup?

"A-aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Retasu gugup.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Retasu hanya tertawa kecil dan dia memakai helmnya kembali dan segera melajukan motornya menuju ke sekolah. Sasuke berpikir, masih ada kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Retasu di sekolah.

Sasuke sampai lebih dulu di sekolah, dia memarkirkan motornya di tempat khusus untuk para murid memarkirkan kendaraan. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Sasuke menunggu Retasu di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

"Hn, lama." gumam Sasuke yang merasa sudah tidak nyaman.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak nyaman karena menunggu Retasu, Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman karena saat ini para siswi yang mengidolakannya sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang bersender di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Jarak para _fans_ Sasuke itu dengannya hanya sekitar 10 meter darinya. Mereka yang baru datang dan ingin masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Mereka memilih untuk menatap idola mereka dulu yang jarang sekali Sasuke ada di tempat yang terbuka seperti ini.

Retasu baru tiba dan melihat segerombolan siswi yang berkumpul di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Dalam hati Retasu bertanya, ada apa? Sampai-sampai menghalangi jalan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lewat?"

Retasu melihat sekelilingnya, ada juga beberapa murid yang mengumpat pada para gerombolan siswi yang berkumpul menghalangi jalan mereka untuk masuk. Beberapa siswa ada yang menerobos gerombolan itu dan berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Apakah aku harus seperti itu?"

Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain. Retasu menarik napasnya panjang terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Permisi, permisi, aku mau lewat…"

Retasu mulai menerobos gerombolan siswi itu, ia terdesak, ada yang mendorongnya, Retasu terus berusaha untuk berjalan terus melewati gerombolan siswi-siswi ini. Akhirnya, ia berhasil keluar dari gerombolan itu. Tapi, lihat penampilan Retasu saat ini, sebelah gagang kacamatanya terlepas dari telinganya, sehingga kacamatanya hampir terjatuh. Rambut sebahunya itu berantakan atau acak-acakan. Rambut panjangnya yang dikepang dua, salah satu kepangannya terlepas, karena saat berdesakan, ada yang menarik ujung kepang rambut Retasu, sehingga karetnya terlepas.

Sasuke yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Retasu, terkejut saat ada seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kumpulan _fans_nya itu, dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Hmmp… ahahahaha…"

Tidak bisa ditahan, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja tertawa kecil dan membuat para _fans_nya berteriak histeris karena baru pertamakalinya mereka melihat idola mereka tertawa.

"KYYAAAA… SASUKE TERTAWA…."

"SASUKE… TERTAWA…."

Retasu sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara tawa, segera saja Retasu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang tertawa sambil menatapnya. Wajah Retasu langsung memerah, entah karena malu atau karena marah? Sepertinya untuk yang ini, Retasu merasa malu, karena Sasuke menertawakannya yang berpenampilan ancur seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja Retasu menutup kedua telinganya saat para _fans _Sasuke di belakangnya itu berteriak. Sasuke sendiri saat mendengar teriakan _fans_nya itu segera berhenti tertawa, dan memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Tapi, melihat Retasu, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk memasang wajah datarnya. Karena Sasuke saat ini sedang senang karena akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

"Hei, Sasuke tertawa karena melihat penampilan Retasu yang jelek itu. Sudah jelek, berantakan seperti itu lagi? Gembel!"

Retasu mendengar bisik-bisik yang sangat menusuk perasaannya dari para _fans _Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Wajah Retasu yang masih memerah, kini semakin memerah karena dia menahan amarahnya. Retasu menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah tidak tertawa lagi, melainkan menyeringai padanya. Retasu saat ini menganggap seringaian Sasuke sebagai ejekan untuknya. Sasuke benar-benar kejam. Mempermalukan dirinya dengan menertawakan penampilannya yang rusak karena berdesakan saat menerobos kumpulan siswi itu. Para _fans_nya kini memperolok-olok dirinya, mereka mengira kalau Sasuke itu berpikiran sama dengan mereka.

Ingin menangis, tapi Retasu bertahan agar tidak menangis. Kalau dia menangis, dia hanya akan dianggap semakin lemah saja. Tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke, dan tidak memperdulikan omongan para _fans_ Sasuke, Retasu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan segera menuju toilet untuk membenahi penampilannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang kini para _fans_nya bicarakan. Sasuke menatap Retasu yang tidak menoleh sedikit pun padanya saat Retasu melewatinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Retasu. Wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu, seperti marah? Sedih? Kecewa? Apa yang terjadi?

Sasuke segera menyusul Retasu dan mengejarnya. Sasuke menahan tangan kiri Retasu dan kini Retasu berhenti berjalan.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Retasu menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak mau menatap Sasuke. Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang Retasu rasakan. Rasa sakit karena tidak disukai oleh teman-temannya, kini dia mendapatkan ejekan baru dari para _fans_nya Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau para _fans_ Sasuke tahu kalau mereka ini saling menyukai? Tapi Retasu jadi ragu, apakah Sasuke menyukainya hanya untuk menyakitinya? Seperti tadi? Dia menertawakannya di depan para _fans_nya. Retasu berpikiran seperti itu karena mendengar para _fans_ Sasuke yang mengartikan arti Sasuke tertawa kerena Retasu itu seperti gembel.

Retasu melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menahan tangannya. Mereka kini menjadi tontonan para _fans_ Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan dekati aku." ucap Retasu dingin tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Retasu segera melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke toilet. Air matanya kini sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Retasu terus menunduk saat berjalan, agar tidak ada murid yang melihatnya sedang menangis.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Apakah dia sudah menyakiti Retasu? Raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi sedih.

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tertawa melihat penampilan Retasu yang seperti gembel itu!"

"Hahahaha… dia memang pantas untuk ditertawakan! Kau juga mengira dia gembel, kan?"

"Kenapa anak itu masih betah sekolah disini? Padahal tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau berteman dengan seorang kutu buku yang membosakan itu dan sekarang, julukannya bertambah, GEMBEL! Hahahaha…."

Semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa. Sasuke sekarang mengerti, mengapa Retasu jadi seperti itu.

"DIAM!"

Sasuke berteriak. Seketika mereka semua yang tertawa terdiam. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sasuke yang berteriak. Menyeramkan.

"AKU TERTAWA BUKAN KARENA MENGANGGAP RETASU ITU GEMBEL!"

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA!"

Sasuke segera pergi menuju kelasnya dengan emosi yang sudah meledak. Dia marah, karena mereka para _fans_nya mengira dirinya menertawakan Retasu karena menganggap penampilan Retasu itu seperti gembel. Para _fans_nya itu sudah keterlaluan.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menyapa Sasuke saat Sasuke memasuki kelas. Aura kemarahan terpancar jelas dari wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berwajah datar dan dingin. Sasuke ingin segera bertemu Retasu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, Retasu belum ada di kelas.

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Sasuke belum melihat Retasu yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak lama, Retasu masuk kedalam kelas bersama dengan guru mereka. Retasu menundukkan wajahnya saat memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Penampilannya sudah seperti biasa, tidak acak-acakan seperti tadi. Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat Retasu yang ternyata masuk kelas. Sempat terpikirkan oleh Sasuke kalau Retasu akan membolos dan pulang ke rumah.

Selama pelajaran Sasuke sedikit tidak fokus, dia terus menatap Retasu yang duduk di paling depan. Tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat dan segera menarik Retasu ke tempat yang sepi agar dia bisa berbicara bebas dengan Retasu.

Akhirnya, jam yang sudah ditunggu oleh Sasuke telah tiba, jam istirahat. Sasuke menunggu kelasnya kosong dulu, baru dia membawa Retasu. Saat sudah kosong, Sasuke melihat Retasu yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak bentonya dari dalam tasnya. Dia pun segera menghampiri Retasu.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Retasu.

"…."

Retasu terdiam, tidak menjawab ajakan Sasuke. Retasu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, mulai membuka kotak bentonya, tapi segera ditahan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada lembut.

Retasu masih mendiamkan Sasuke dan tidak menatap Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Retasu, sebentar saja," mohon Sasuke.

"Untuk apa bicara? Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." kata Retasu dingin tanpa menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mau makan, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" ucap Retasu dingin.

Sasuke merasa Retasu berubah, ini bukan Retasu yang biasanya. Biasanya, walau Retasu diejek atau apa, Retasu masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini nada bicara Retasu yang biasanya terdengar lembut dan malu-malu itu, kini serasa sangat dingin dan tajam.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Retasu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya untuk menatap dirinya. Sasuke terkejut, Retasu tidak seperti biasanya. Pandangan matanya terasa kosong, seperti tidak lagi ada perasaan yang bisa terbaca dari kedua matanya.

"Retasu…." lirih Sasuke sedih.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!" Retasu menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang wajahnya. Retasu kembali membuka kotak bentonya dan mengambil sumpit, saat dia mau makan, lagi-lagi Sasuke menahannya.

"IKUT AKU!" bentak Sasuke.

Dengan paksa, Sasuke menarik Retasu. Retasu berusaha berontak, tapi tidak bisa. Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sasuke membawa Retasu keluar dari kelas dan dia akan membawa Retasu menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang jarang sekali dikunjungi oleh murid-murid kalau mereka tidak ingin menyendiri.

Sampai di atap sekolah, Sasuke langsung memeluk Retasu dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Retasu… ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan sampai kau jadi seperti ini?"

Sasuke benar-benar menyayangi dan mencintai Retasu. Sudah lama dia memperhatikan Retasu, apalagi rumah mereka berhadapan. Sasuke merasa bersalah, karena selama ini dia tidak menemani Retasu, melindunginya, hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh saat Retasu yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya hanya karena Retasu kutu buku yang membosankan menurut mereka.

Tapi, Sasuke bangga dengan Retasu yang masih bisa tersenyum walau dia sudah tidak mempunyai teman, tidak pernah marah kepada teman-temannya yang kadang suka sengaja menjahilinya. Sasuke selalu menunggu Retasu di perpustakaan. Karena saat berada di perpustakaan Retasu terlihat sangat bahagia, saat membaca sebuah buku, baik itu buku pelajaran atau buku yang di luar pelajaran. Sasuke suka melihat Retasu yang sedang membaca.

"Retasu…"

Retasu merasakan kehangatan saat dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Kesadarannya dengan perlahan-lahan kembali. Dia menangis, menangis, dan menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hiks… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…."

Sasuke merasa lega, akhirnya Retasu sudah kembali. Nada suaranya sudah berubah, tidak terdengar dingin dan tajam lagi, melainkan suara yang begitu lembut dan terdengar lirih.

"Kau salah paham, jangan dengarkan para _fans_ ku itu, aku tidak berpikiran sama dengan mereka. Kau salah kalau menganggap aku berpikiran sama dengan mereka." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Retasu.

"Hiks… aku tidak mau… Sasuke, aku tidak mau…."

"Hn?" Sasuke tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Aku tidak mau bersamamu… aku takut… lepaskan aku Sasuke…."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Jangan takut, Retasu, ada aku sekarang. Maafkan aku yang terlambat untuk menemanimu dan melindungimu…."

Retasu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, Retasu tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menyukai seorang idola sekolah. Lebih baik Retasu memendam perasaannya daripada harus seperti ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Retasu tiba-tiba berteriak dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang memeluknya. Sasuke menatap Retasu terkejut. Wajah Retasu sudah berlinang air mata, Retasu menatap Sasuke dengan kesedihan.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama, Sasuke. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Kalau aku bersamamu, aku hanya akan tersakiti. Aku tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit ini. Tidak mempunyai teman saja sudah membuat perasaanku sakit, aku selama ini berusaha tenang dan tegar, walau begitu, aku juga menginginkan seorang teman. Kau tadi menertawakanku dan ingin mengejekku, kan, di depan para _fans_ mu? Apakah kau serius menyukaiku? Atau kau sebenarnya hanya ingin mempermainkan aku? Menyakitiku? Kau sudah berhasil, Uchiha." Retasu mengeluarkan semua yang dia rasakan kini.

"Hei, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Sasuke tidak terima kata-kata Retasu di akhir.

"Aku tidak mau merasakan sakit lagi! Jadi, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" kata Retasu tegas.

"Aku serius menyukaimu, bukankah kau percaya? Kemarin kita sudah menyatakan perasaan kita masing-masing? Hah? Kenapa sekarang kau meragukanku?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Retasu memang tidak menuduh Sasuke mengejeknya saat Sasuke menertawakannya. Malah saat itu, Retasu mengira Sasuke menganggapnya lucu, karena Retasu melihat Sasuke yang tertawa tulus. Bukan tertawa mengejek. Dan saat itu juga Retasu mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang tidak mengenakan. Mereka berpikir Sasuke tertawa karena penampilannya seperti gembel. Saat Sasuke menyeringai, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan seringaian Sasuke padanya. Seringai itu sama seperti pagi tadi saat di rumah yang bisa membuat jantung Retasu berdebar kencang. Hanya saja, rasa sakit akan ucapan para _fans_ Sasuke membuatnya berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke. Rasanya menyakitkan.

"Hiks… AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

Retasu berteriak, kemudian dia langsung berlari dan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Menuruni tangga dengan berlari dan segera menuju ruang UKS. Di ruang UKS yang sepi, Retasu bisa menenangkan dirinya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

Sepertinya jalan cinta mereka agak sulit untuk bisa bersama.

**T_N**

Semalaman Retasu sudah memikirkannya, Sasuke itu orang yang baik, tidak mungkin Sasuke akan jahat kepadanya. Retasu jadi merasa bersalah.

Dengan langkah gontai Retasu berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Retasu tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk. Tidak ada kumpulan _fans_nya lagi yang ingin melihatnya, karena Sasuke sudah mengusir mereka untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Retasu terus berjalan dan berhenti saat ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Retasu,"

Retasu menatap Sasuke yang terlihat sedih. Retasu terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya. Retasu tidak melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Retasu sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa sama Sasuke? Apakah dia harus meminta maaf?

"Retasu, ayo kita ke kelas,"

Sasuke dengan perlahan menggandeng tangan Retasu, menautkan jemari mereka dan menarik Retasu untuk segera berjalan. Retasu masih menundukkan wajahnya, ada rona merah pada kedua pipinya yang putih. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak-detak dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke sendiri, perasaannya sangat senang, karena Retasu tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Selama perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk tidak tersenyum karena dia sangat senang.

Para _fans_ Sasuke yang melihat Sasuke menggandeng Retasu dengan sangat senang, membuat mereka semua iri dan tidak terima. Mereka bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Retasu? Sampai mereka berdua kini saling bergandengan tangan?

"Sasuke! Kenapa kau bergandengan tangan dengan GEMBEL ini?"

Salah satu _fans _Sasuke yang bernama Karin, berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dan Retasu. Karin menatap Retasu dengan sangat tajam.

"Jangan menyebut Retasu dengan sebutan itu!" bentak Sasuke pada Karin.

"Cih, apa bagusnya dia? Dia terlihat menjijikan!" hina Karin pada Retasu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Karin!" Sasuke sudah mulai emosi.

Retasu menegang, masalah kini datang lagi. Para _fans_ Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya yang bersama dengan Sasuke. Retasu melepaskan gandengan mereka.

"Aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa…" ucap Retasu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Heh! Baguslah! Lalu, kenapa kau bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke? Apa yang kau tawarkan pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke mau dekat dengan gembel sepertimu?" Karin menatap Retasu rendah.

Kata-kata Karin sangat menusuk ulu hatinya. Sakit sekali dibilang seperti itu oleh Karin.

"Cukup, Karin! Sudah kubilang, jaga ucapanmu! Retasu adalah kekasihku!"

Karin tampak terkejut, bukan hanya Karin saja, tapi murid-murid yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Dia bohong, aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," bantah Retasu sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Retasu… kau…" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Retasu. Retasu menolak pernyataan kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku permisi," Retasu segera berlari menuju kelasnya seorang diri. Sasuke masih mematung di tempat. Karin menyeringai senang mendengar kalau ternyata mereka tidak pacaran.

"KAU GADISKU! AKU TIDAK PERDULI KALAU KAU SELALU MENYANGKALNYA!"

"RETASUU… KAU ADALAH GADISKU! INGAT ITU!"

"SELAMANYA KAU ADALAH GADISKU!"

Teriak Sasuke yang melihat Retasu berlari meninggalkannya. Mereka semua yang melihat, kini bisa mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang berteriak seperti itu. Wajah Sasuke tampak frustasi. Karin sangat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berteriak seperti itu. Mereka bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke ternyata sangat mencintai Retasu.

Retasu tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai akhir. Dia bersembunyi di atap sekolah dekat penampungan air. Saat jam istirahat, Sasuke mencarinya di atap sekolah, untungnya Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau Retasu ada di sana. Saat mendengar Sasuke berteriak tadi pagi, itu membuatnya sangat merasa bersalah. Retasu menyadari, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa sakit, tapi Sasuke juga merasakan sakit. Seharusnya, orang yang saling mencintai itu akan selalu merasakan bahagia. Mereka bisa saja merasa bahagia, kalau Retasu yang mau menerima segala konsekuensi kalau dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Sasuke bilang dia akan melindunginya, kan? Jadi, kenapa Retasu harus takut? Bukankah ada seseorang yang mau bersamanya bukankah itu hal yang baik? Retasu hanya takut.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku terlalu takut untuk bersama dengan Sasuke…" gumam Retasu.

Saat dirasa sekolah sudah sepi, Retasu baru turun untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Lorong-lorong koridor sekolah sudah terlihat sepi, sepertinya semua murid sudah pulang semua. Retasu berjalan seorang diri menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang panjang, saat dia melewati kelasnya, Retasu terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka, begitu juga dengan orang yang sedang membuka pintu kelasnya dan melihat sosok orang yang sejak pagi dicarinya, kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan segera, Sasuke yang ternyata belum pulang, menarik Retasu masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintu kelasnya. Sasuke langsung memeluk Retasu dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sangat takut kehilanganmu…."

Retasu diam, dia bisa merasakan nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar lirih.

"Sasuke… maafkan aku…" ucap Retasu.

"Kau gadisku, orang yang paling aku cintai, dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…."

Retasu semakin bersalah, Sasuke begitu mencintainya.

"Kau mau berjanji kepadaku?"

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku?"

"Hn,"

"Kalau ada yang menyakitiku, kau akan selalu membelaku, dan melindungiku?"

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti."

"Kau akan selalu ada untukku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Kau mau berjanji?"

"Ya, aku janji."

Retasu tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau menempati janjimu, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang sesuai dengan janjimu dariku."

Yang ini Sasuke tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata-kata Retasu, saat ingin bertanya maksudnya, Sasuke merasakan kalau Retasu kini membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Apakah kau mau jadi gadisku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku mau. Aku tidak akan takut lagi, karena kau sudah berjanji padaku."

"Terima kasih, aku sangat senang."

"…."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tanda janjinya." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Retasu dengan tatapan yang jahil.

"He? Tanda janji? Apa itu?" Retasu tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau ini,"

'CUP'

Sasuke segera mencium Retasu dengan lembut. Retasu terkejut, kini Sasuke sedang menciumnya. Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Tidak ada balasan ciuman dari Retasu, Sasuke terus menikmati ciumannya. Lalu,

BRUKK

Retasu ambruk di pelukan Sasuke. Retasu pingsan karena dia sudah tidak kuat menerima ciuman panas dari Sasuke.

"Retasu, masa kau pingsan saat ciuman pertama kita?"

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menggendong Retasu. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mereka pulang, jadinya Sasuke menelepon ayahnya Retasu untuk menjemput Retasu. Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke membawa Retasu yang pingsan dengan motor _sport_nya?

**T_N**

Hari-hari terus berjalan, hubungan Sasuke dan Retasu semakin mesra. Awalnya Retasu mendapatkan hinaan, caci-maki, terkadang ada yang mengusili Retasu, tapi Retasu selalu dibela oleh Sasuke, dilindungi oleh Sasuke. Retasu bisa melihat keseriusan Sasuke dalam janjinya kepadanya. Retasu pun tidak takut lagi untuk menghadapi rintangan yang menghalangi kebahagiaan cinta mereka. Sesuai janjinya Retasu, Sasuke akan mendapatkan apa balasan yang setimpal dengan janjinya itu.

Retasu mulai menjadi seorang kekasih yang terlihat sempurna di mata Sasuke. Sasuke memang tidak salah memilih, hanya Retasu, gadis yang pantas untuknya. Selamanya, tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa seperti Retasu.

Di atap sekolah, tampak Sasuke dan Retasu yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Retasu setiap harinya membuat bekal 2 kotak. Tentu saja yang satunya untuk Sasuke. Retasu dengan senang hati melayani Sasuke, seperti seorang istri yang melayani suaminya.

Balasan yang diberikan Retasu untuk Sasuke adalah Retasu ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang sempurna di mata Sasuke. Seorang kekasih yang akan selalu setia kepada Sasuke. Apapun akan Retasu lalukan untuk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sangat puas, malah Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan seorang Retasu Midorikawa. Retasu terlalu sempurna di matanya.

Para _fans_ Sasuke, lama-lama mereka bisa menerima hubungan Sasuke dengan Retasu. Siapa yang tidak tersentuh melihat kedua pasangan itu terlihat bahagia? Mereka semua akhirnya bisa menerima hubungan Sasuke yang bersama dengan Retasu.

Dari banyaknya penderitaan, pasti akan ada satu kebahagiaan. Seperti Retasu, di sekitarnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, tapi di antara rasa menyakitkan itu, ada satu kebahagiaan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat Retasu bahagia.

**T A M A T**


End file.
